1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to device connection, and especially to an audio plug and an audio connector using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used audio connector includes an audio plug and a jack receiving the audio plug. However, the audio plug generally includes a metallic flange extending out of the jack, on which a static electricity charge can accumulate, resulting in injury or device damage.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.